Shoop, Shoop
by Kristen Elizabeth
Summary: Who invented kissing? BB


Disclaimer: Characters contained within do not belong to me.

Author's Notes: This is a fic written expressly for Alison (aka PhDelicious) in honor of her birthday. I hope you like it, sweetie, and that you have an awesome, awesome day!

* * *

Shoop, Shoop

by Kristen Elizabeth

* * *

_If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss. - Cher_

* * *

"Who invented kissing?"

Brennan looked up from her notes and frowned at the man with his feet casually slung up on her desk, revealing a pair of hot pink socks. "Do you want me to answer that?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't?" Booth grinned. "I knew you'd know. I bet you did a whole lot of research on it before you let a guy pin one on you for the first time."

"Actually my first kiss took me totally by surprise," she countered. "He chased me on the playground and after he caught me and…as you so eloquently put it…pinned one on me, I punched him in the eye."

Booth mused this over for a second. "How old were you?"

"Nine."

"Doesn't count. As your first kiss," he clarified. "That doesn't count."

Brennan frowned at him. "You're not at all surprised that I was a violent child?"

"You're a violent woman, Bones."

"I am not!" When he gave her a look, she conceded, "I have, on occasion, been put in situations where an excessive amount of physical force has been necessary to protect my well-being or the well-being of others, but…"

He cut her off. "Tell me about your real first kiss."

"Tell me about yours first," Brennan shot back.

"Mary O'Malley," Booth replied immediately. "Sixth grade. Choir loft. Her braces cut my lip and my mom thought I'd gotten into a fight. We went out for two weeks before I dumped her for Kimberly Higgins." At Brennan's disapproving look, he shrugged his shoulders. "Kim had bigger breasts."

"Thank you for almost never rising above my low expectations."

He winked at her. "Okay, your turn."

Brennan shifted in her seat. "You know…no one really invented kissing. Some anthropologists believe it's instinctual, possibly left over from our primate days when we groomed each other. The scientific name is osculation, and…"

"You said 'some anthropologists'." Booth took his feet off her desk and leaned forward, close enough to where she caught a delicious whiff of his after-shave. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a learned behavior." She tried to focus on the facts, and not pay attention to the way his stare was slowly devouring her. "Babies are kissed almost from the moment they're born. We grow up watching our parents kiss, or at the very least seeing couples around us kiss. We learn it from books and film..." She stopped when he started smiling. "What?"

"Nothing. Just…maybe it's both."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you're right and we do copy what we've seen others doing." Booth shrugged. "But maybe there's also some part of us that just craves that physical contact before we even know what to call it. Learned…but instinctual, too."

Brennan looked back and forth between his eyes. "You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"

"I always think about kissing when I'm around you, Bones."

With her stomach now somewhere in the vicinity of her knees, she took a deep breath. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"You could say it back." He paused. "Unless you don't."

An even longer pause followed, until she couldn't take it anymore and she broke the silence. "Did you know it requires twenty muscles working cooperatively to…"

She never got to finish her sentence. Booth sprung out of his chair and reached across the desk, his fingers plunging into her hair as he cupped the back of her head. He kissed her without hesitation or politeness, but with such finesse that she couldn't muster up enough indignation to fight back.

His lips were softer than they looked as he nudged them against hers, coaxing them to yield to his every demand. When they gave in and parted, his tongue slipped into her mouth. She couldn't stop the slight moan that escaped her when their tongues touched.

After a minute, with Booth showing no signs of stopping, Brennan surrendered her entire body to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as they strained across the desk, their mouths meeting madly and passionately, over and over again.

He pulled back before she was ready to stop; her lips kept straining for his several seconds afterwards, missing his warmth already.

Brennan opened her eyes to find him looking down at her, satisfied, but surprisingly not smug. "Instinct," he informed her. "Just so you know." He tenderly tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Now…are you ever going to tell me about your first real kiss, Bones?"

Her heart was still racing, like she couldn't ever remember it racing with any other man.

"I think that was it."

* * *

Fin 


End file.
